


Valuable

by cvssells



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Floreville, It’s probably terrible, I’m giving you this because I want floreville, My First Fanfic, ugh justice for floreville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvssells/pseuds/cvssells
Summary: "Miss Cassell" the nurse asked timidly"How is he" her voice quivered with nerves"We're pulling his life support""How long do I have?""10 minutes..."She was going to loose the person she didn't realise meant the most to her.
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Valuable

**Author's Note:**

> Ye hey, you’ve probably read this on wattpad but hey ho I wanna post it here. It’s probably really bad and yeah ig. This is really short too omg. Enjoy reading ig?!

“Miss Cassell" the nurse asked timidly   
"How is he?" Her voice quivered with nerves   
"We're pulling his life support"   
Her whole body froze, she was going to loose him. She shouldn't care, he was horrible to her but she still felt numb, useless. She could have been there that night. But she stood him up and this is the karma she got.   
"How long do I have??"   
"10 minutes" replied the nurse, walking away.  
____________________________________

She walked into Neville's room. It pained her to see his lifeless body lying on the bed. Even tho the scars had slowly started to fade, she still felt the guilt. 

It had been 3 weeks since the accident and he was showing no signs of life. The night haunted her, he left the station expecting her to show up at Catherine's that night. But she didn't, she was so angry with him. When the phone call came from Catherine that he'd been run over, she had blamed herself. He'd ran off looking for her when she didn't show up but he didn't look where he was going and a taxi had hit him. She now had to put up with the guilt of seeing her supposed best friend on a hospital bed lying lifeless. 

"Nev, you have no idea how sorry I am, I was just so angry at you I didn't mean for it to turn out like this, I love you". The words had left her mouth before she could stop them. She really did love him and she was about to loose him. Just like she had lost Patrice. Maybe she was destined to be broken and alone. 

She leaned down and kissed him on the head   
"I love you Nev, always and forever" 

As she walked out, she heard the quiet calling of her name, she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard it again a little louder. She turned and saw Neville, he was awake. The tears of joy had started to fall. She ran towards him.

"Nev" she crashed their lips together. She felt him kiss her back and at that moment she was the happiest she'd ever been. 

She stepped away so the doctors could run their tests and turned out he was healthy. After the tests she sat on Neville's bed, he was sleeping but he was getting stronger by the minute. She locked her hand with his as he slept. 

A week later she wheeled Neville into Catherine's bar, everyone had gathered together to welcome him home and she had never felt happier. She'd stopped blaming herself for Neville's accident, she finally had her best friend- well she didn't really know what to call her and Neville because the 2 hadn't left each other's side since Neville woke up. 

She noticed Neville staring at her, their eyes locked. He grabbed her hands and whispered 

"I love you too Flo" before pulling her into a kiss in front of everyone. She could hear the distant cheers of her friends, but he mind was only focused on one thing. Neville Parker.

[DA LA OF THE END]


End file.
